


Piercings & Pizzas

by ToBebbanburg



Series: Ink & Ivy Modern AU [5]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, Piercings, Pure Smut, Rimming, Sex Tape Watching, but Joe also has a prince albert and pierced nipples, horrible frozen pizzas, specifically tongue piercing, switch joe, switch nicky, with a hint of found family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBebbanburg/pseuds/ToBebbanburg
Summary: Joe gets his tongue pierced, and as a result can't kiss Nicky (or do anything else involving his tongue ;) ) whilst it heals. They find... other ways to amuse themselves, but on New Year's eve they finally decide that Joe's tongue has healed enough to resume business as usual.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Ink & Ivy Modern AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955659
Comments: 26
Kudos: 216





	Piercings & Pizzas

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much all down to the Luca Crack discord, who were absolutely lovely and welcoming when I joined, and then proceeded to throw smutty ideas at me until this fic was conceived.
> 
> Technically this is part of my AU series, but can totally be read as a standalone. If, however, you'd like to read about the making of Joe & Nicky's honeymoon sex tape, check out the final chapter of Ink & Ivy.
> 
> Special thanks to YoghurtForDinner for beta-ing :D

It had been Nicky, really, who had convinced Joe to get his tongue re-pierced. A passing comment he had drunkenly made one night as Joe’s mother took Nicky through her shelf of photo albums had stuck in Joe’s brain for _months_ after, refusing to leave him be.

_“Joe! You never told me you had a tongue piercing. I bet that felt_ great _when you, you know…”_

Joe had it under good authority that it had, in fact, felt great, but after a particularly bad break-up in his late twenties he’d taken it out on a whim and let his tongue heal over. He missed it sometimes, yes, but had never especially felt any inclination to re-pierce his tongue until that night at his parents’.

_”I bet that felt_ great _…”_

Joe had barely felt the pinch of the piercing gun, his mind already running through image after image of what he’d do to his husband. Nicky would get to feel his new piercing _everywhere_ he decided, mentally tracing the route he would take across Nicky’s body. He’d kiss him first, of course, kiss him until he was breathless and hanging on Joe’s every action. He’d run his tongue along the shell of Nicky’s ear, making him shiver in that adorable way of his, then follow his pulse point down his neck and-

“-and of course, try to avoid kissing until it’s completely healed,” the piercer finished reeling off the aftercare instructions.

Damn. Joe had completely forgotten about the healing period.

*****

All in all, Joe thought he’d made it through the healing period with remarkable restraint. Admittedly Nicky was the source of his restraint, steadfastly refusing to do more than peck Joe lightly on the lips even when Joe _insisted_ he was fine.

“I've read that it should take at least four weeks to fully heal,” Nicky told Joe primly after precisely three weeks and five days, after Joe had tried to slip his tongue into Nicky’s mouth during a particularly heated make-out session.

“Give or take,” Joe argued. “It’s fine now, really.”

“Give or take,” Nicky repeated. “So it could be longer than four weeks.”

Joe was screwed.

Things got really bad after Christmas, when Nicky decided that the perfect way to spend the dead space between Christmas and New Year was to dig out the video they had made on their honeymoon and watch it for the first time. Because of course: what Joe _really_ needed in that moment was a visual reminder of the time he’d eaten Nicky out until his husband had been a writhing, incoherent mess, and think about how much he wanted to, but couldn’t, instigate a repeat of that occasion.

But Nicky wanted to watch the tape, and Joe did too even though he _knew_ it would only frustrate him. They set up Joe’s laptop on their bed and snuggled up together, making sure that they were both fully comfortable before Nicky leant forward and started the video.

The tape started with Joe asking a heavily-doodled on Nicky to wave to the camera. The digital Nicky complied, his brightly inked arms flashing in front of the camera before coming to rest below his head as a pillow.

“Beautiful,” Joe murmured as the on-screen Joe went about spreading Nicky’s legs and settling down between them.

“Mmm,” Nicky agreed. “Truly, that may have been one of my favourite designs that you’ve ever drawn.”

“I meant you,” Joe corrected with a smile, leaning over to press a kiss to Nicky’s lips.

“Hush now.” Nicky grinned into Joe’s kiss. “This is my favourite bit.”

The recording had moved on to show Joe eagerly spreading Nicky’s arse cheeks and leaning in to lick him open. Joe, preoccupied at the time, hadn’t realised that Nicky had maintained eye contact with the camera as best he could, forcing his eyes back open every time they fluttered closed as Joe worked him open. Every twitch of pleasure, every stifled moan was directed at the camera for Joe to enjoy, and Joe found his attention torn between the Nicky on the screen and the Nicky beside him, currently thumbing Joe’s jeans open and working one hand inside, while his other played with the rings through Joe’s nipples.

"You’ve always had such a wonderful mouth,” Nicky whispered in Joe’s ear as he cupped Joe in his hand, deft fingers teasing and lingering. “I can’t wait to feel it again.”

“Me… me neither,” Joe gasped as Nicky slowly slid his hand further down, briefly playing with his balls then drifting farther still. The Nicky on screen had finally collapsed his head down onto his arms, hips lazily thrusting against Joe’s mouth, and the Nicky beside him was circling Joe’s hole with his wonderful fingers.

“How about I get you ready whilst you watch, hmm?” Nicky suggested, his index finger curling in to press oh-so-slightly against Joe’s entrance.

Fuck, but sometimes Joe could have sworn that Nicky was a mind-reader. He seemed to have an innate sense in all aspects of life, not just in the bedroom, as to what Joe needed at any given moment. Joe readily nodded his agreement and quickly stripped out of his trousers and underwear, presenting himself on the bed whilst Nicky reached for the lube.

Just as the 2D Joe slipped a finger into his Nicky, so too did Nicky push one of his into Joe. Joe groaned a little at the sudden stretch, but pushed back against Nicky as his husband started to thrust and stretch inside him. He opened Joe up in time with the video, pausing when the on-screen Joe did, and pushing in with two fingers at the same time. Joe felt as though he were perilously close to coming just from this alone.

When the recording of Nicky decided he had had enough prep and pushed Joe onto his back to mount him, Joe expected his Nicky to follow the same path. Instead, his breath was stolen from him by the feeling of a _fourth_ finger pushing in to join the others, stretching him with the most delicious burn. Joe moaned, his arms buckling, and he collapsed forward so that his head rested on his crossed arms.

“Too much?” Nicky paused, concerned.

“Just perfect,” Joe breathed, canting his hips up to encourage Nicky to start moving his fingers again.

Nicky complied, fucking Joe hard on his fingers, the obscenely wet sound they made matched only by the noise of the recording. It took all of Joe’s strength to lift his head from his arms and focus on the laptop screen, watching the patterns he’d drawn on Nicky’s chest shift and flex as Nicky rode Joe with abandon. His entire body felt as tightly strung as a bow, his cock dragging across the bedsheets with the most delicious friction as Nicky continued to thrust into him. He felt his toes start to curl, his vision start to narrow, and he hastily tapped Nicky’s hand to get him to stop.

“Wait, ‘m too close,” he panted.

“And?” Nicky asked, the smirk evident in his voice as he twisted his fingers inside Joe.

“ _Nicky_ ,” Joe moaned, precome beading at the tip of his cock and smearing against the sheets.

“Oh fine, have it your way,” Nicky laughed as he pulled his fingers out, gently pushing at Joe’s arse to get him to turn over onto his back. He carefully shut the laptop lid and moved it to safety, turning back to Joe with an expression that said that this was very much Nicky’s way too.

“Go slow,” Joe warned Nicky as his husband carefully pushed into him, their chests pressed flush together as Nicky bottomed out.

“You can last a little longer,” Nicky told him. He rolled his hips in a slow circle into Joe and for a second, for one glorious second, Joe believed him.

Then Nicky picked up the pace and started to fuck into Joe with purpose, and all Joe could think about, all Joe could _feel_ was the perfect way in which Nicky seemed to envelope his entire being. The warmth of his body, the pounding of his heart, the gasps spilling from his lips: they were all as much Joe’s as they were Nicky’s, and Joe writhed in his lover’s embrace, trying his damnedest to somehow get _closer_.

The thing he wanted most, he realised, the thing he _needed_ to bring him over the edge was the taste of Nicky’s lips against his, the feel of their tongues working together. But Nicky was still stubbornly refusing to kiss him, even now when Joe swore that his tongue was fully healed.

“Please,” Joe panted against Nicky’s mouth. “Please, just kiss me.”

“Joe.” Nicky almost gave in, almost closed the gap between their lips, but forced his head away at the last minute. He stilled his movements, slowly withdrawing from Joe and swatting him on the thigh to get him to move. “Change of plan,” he said.

“Nicky…” Joe protested, but let Nicky lead him off from the bed and across the room, bringing them to rest in front of the large mirror that served as one of the doors of their wardrobe. Nicky grabbed a pillow from the bed and placed it on the floor, guiding Joe down to kneel on it. Joe suddenly realised where Nicky’s flash of inspiration had come from.

“You thought of doing this on our honeymoon, didn’t you?” He asked with a grin, meeting Nicky’s eyes in the mirror as his husband positioned himself behind him.

“Mmmhmm.” Nicky held Joe’s hips steady as he carefully inched inside him, then sharply pulled Joe down onto his lap. Joe’s breath was punched out of him as Nicky’s cock somehow managed to reach deeper than before, stretching him open and putting him on display for the both of them to watch.

“Touch yourself, tesoro,” Nicky commanded, and Joe dutifully took his own cock in his hand.

He moaned as he stroked himself, his legs trembling as he felt his orgasm start to build. Behind him, Nicky shifted slightly, tethering himself to Joe with a hand on his shoulder and another on his hip. He picked up his pace, fucking into Joe with long sharp thrusts that sent Joe’s cock jerking into his own hand. It didn’t take long until Joe was coming, some of his spend landing on the mirror in front of them. Nicky worked him through the aftershocks then stilled; he didn’t pull out, but he made sure not to move either. Joe often needed a moment to recover after he came.

“Fuck, Nicky,” Joe breathed, his heart pounding at a rate of knots as he came down from his intense high.

“So good Joe. You were so good for me,” Nicky told him, gently massaging the shoulder he was still holding onto.

“You can... you can continue,” Joe said, once he caught his breath. “Just let me-“

He didn’t finish his sentence, but shifted onto his hands and knees, his face perilously close to the mirror.

“Just watch your head,” Nicky laughed, and Joe flashed him a smirk in the mirror before leaning even further forward and sticking his tongue out to sweep across the drops of come that speckled the glass.

He wasn’t sure what made him do it, and he knew Nicky would berate him later for potentially messing with his piercing, but in that moment Nicky’s eyes darkened and his fingers clenched around Joe’s hips and Joe knew his impulsiveness was about to pay off _beautifully_.

He leant forward and licked another long stripe up the mirror; his own spend tasted bitter and oddly metallic in his mouth, but he still moaned like it was one of the best things he’d ever tasted. He looked up at Nicky’s reflection and winked: Nicky made a strangled noise that was halfway between a moan and a sob before thrusting once, twice, then spilling deep inside Joe.

Nicky slumped forward onto Joe as he caught his breath, and Joe was happy to support the both of them for a while. Eventually, Nicky pulled out of Joe with a groan and slumped onto the floor beside him.

“Good film,” Joe quipped. “I don’t think I’ll be recommending it to my friends, but I’d certainly watch it again.”

Nicky made an unintelligible noise of agreement, then pushed himself to his feet.

“Stay there,” He said. “I’ll fetch you a towel.”

Joe let himself stretch out on the floor, the pillow cushioning him nicely as he waited for Nicky’s return. He amused himself by sticking his tongue out at his reflection, checking his piercing over. Nope, still fine, still what Joe would classify as ready for action. He rolled over onto his back when he heard Nicky’s soft footsteps return, ready to tell him that there was really nothing to worry about, then caught sight of the bottle of saline solution in Nicky’s hand.

He pouted in mock disappointment, and Nicky rolled his eyes as he held the bottle out to him.

“Rinse,” he ordered.

Joe complied.

*****

On New Year’s Eve, after five weeks and one day, Nicky finally decided to accept that Joe’s piercing had fully healed. Still, that didn’t stop him from being cautious as he tentatively slipped his tongue into Joe’s mouth for the first time in well over a month.

“Is this alright?” Nicky asked. Joe groaned.

“Nicky, it’s been alright for _days_.”

“Just checking.” Nicky said softly. He leant back in to kiss Joe, his tongue exploring the new piercing with growing confidence. It was strange, having something as familiar as kissing Joe suddenly change, but Nicky relished the challenge of getting to work out all the new little ways he could now get Joe to moan in pleasure.

It occurred to him that he should have done this earlier in the day, say, when they were still happily snuggled in bed and not trying to cook dinner for four guests who would be arriving any time in the next couple of hours, but in Nicky’s defence it had been Joe who’d finally worn him down enough to accept that his tongue was finally healed over. Joe had the worst sense of timing, and deciding that he needed to French Nicky right in the middle of food prep was certainly one of the worst times for it.

Nicky pulled away, aware that his cheeks were flushing.

“That’s, uh, going to be fun to explore later,” he said.

“Later?” Joe raised an eyebrow. “Why not now?”

Nicky gestured around at the kitchen in its state of disarray. Joe pulled a face.

“But tonight we’ll be drinking, and tomorrow we’ll be hungover, and the day after we’ll be too tired after returning to work for the first time in a week, and then…” Joe trailed off, turning his best puppy dog eyes onto Nicky.

“ _Yusuf al-Kaysani_ you are a terrible, incorrigible man and I-”

Nicky was cut off by Joe sweeping forward to kiss him again.

“Come on,” Joe urged when he pulled back. “How about this: let me have my wicked way with you, and I promise that it won’t interfere with your cooking at all.” He took Nicky by the hips and turned him back to the stove to demonstrate, guiding one of Nicky’s hands between his own to stir the sauce.

“I noticed you had a _very_ long shower today,” he said, his voice barely more than a whisper in Nicky’s ear. “You must have been hoping for something like this.”

“I… I just wanted to be prepared in case _after_ our guests had gone we wanted to celebrate the new year.” Nicky tried to explain, but the way Joe was slowly grinding his crotch into Nicky’s arse was making it very difficult to concentrate on getting words out.

“An excellent plan.” Joe ran his lips along Nicky’s neck, making him shiver with the promise of what was to come. “But I think we should also make sure to say goodbye to this year.”

Nicky tightened his grip on his wooden spoon as Joe began to suck kisses right on the sensitive spot below his ear.

“I’ve waited so long, Nicky,” Joe pleaded, his hands running around Nicky’s torso to rest just against his belt, fingers teasing with the clasp. “Over a month without kissing you, without _tasting_ you. Please, you can’t make me wait any longer.”

Nicky heard a rustle behind him and turned slightly to see that Joe had knelt down on the kitchen tiles. Joe looked up at him and grinned, then leant in to nuzzle his face against Nicky’s clothed arse. His fingers were still at Nicky’s belt, and Nicky decided to throw caution to the wind and help Joe unbuckle it and undo the zipper of his jeans.

An instant later he was spread out against the countertop, bracing himself on his forearms as Joe kissed and nipped at his arse. Was this a bad idea? Undoubtedly yes, but Joe was right, it had been _ages_ since they’d done this and besides, staying in the kitchen meant that Nicky could keep an eye on things (even if he had insisted on moving several paces to the right of the stove for both hygiene and safety reasons).

All thoughts of cooking were soon forced from his mind, however, as Joe parted his cheeks and leant in, his breath hot and heavy against Nicky’s entrance.

“Fuuuuuck, Joe.” Nicky breathed as Joe flicked his tongue against him, the smooth metal of his piercing catching briefly against his rim.

He clenched his fists tight as Joe swiped across his rim again, his tongue piercing a passing tease that had Nicky pushing back for more. It was a little strange, combined with the hot flat press of Joe’s tongue, but a good strange he decided. It reminded him of the first time Joe had fucked him, the barbell at the head of his cock stimulating Nicky’s nerves like nothing else he’d ever experienced. He’d come so hard he’d seen stars that time, and hoped he was in for a similar experience now.

When Joe pointed his tongue and finally plunged inside, Nicky’s head dropped to the counter as a moan was forced out of him. He dropped his spoon as Joe started to thrust his tongue inside him, his piercing gliding in and out in a way that made Nicky’s knees weak. He’d always loved it when Joe used his tongue on him but _this_ , this was something else. It was heavenly. All too soon Joe pulled away, gently biting one of Nicky’s cheeks before he settled back on his haunches.

“How is it?” he asked. Nicky couldn’t see his face, but he just knew his husband was smirking.

“Good,” Nicky said, marvelling at how raw his voice sounded after a mere few minutes of attention. “So good, Joe.”

Joe laughed softly and leant back in to swirl the tip of his tongue around Nicky’s entrance. “Tell me,” he said, “I want to hear how good it is for you as I take you apart.”

He returned to short, sharp flicks of his tongue against Nicky’s rim, and Nicky couldn’t help but groan and push back.

“It feels amazing, Joe.” He gasped out. “It’s just… it’s so much _more_.”

“Mmm.” Joe wordlessly agreed, running the flat of his tongue over Nicky’s hole in long, languid licks.

“I want… ah, Joe, I _need_ it back inside me, please.” Nicky gasped as Joe obliged, a finger pushing in along with his tongue to help stretch him wider, let Joe in deeper. “Yes, like that, just-” Nicky’s words caught in his throat as Joe fucked him with his tongue, the barbell a steady pressure inside him threatening to push him over the edge. His cock felt trapped between his body and the cupboards, too hot, too constrained, and he fumbled to reach a hand down to give him something to fuck into.

Nicky barely heard the sauce bubbling dry over the sound of his blood pulsing in his ears. The only sensations he was aware of was the vice of his hand around his cock, and the torturously perfect glide of Joe’s tongue and finger inside him. When Joe licked out of him so deliberately that his piercing rolled right off Nicky’s rim Nicky swore he saw stars. It didn’t take much longer until he was spilling into his hand, his body slumping against the kitchen counter as his hips frantically jerked between his hand and Joe’s tongue. Joe worked him through his orgasm, crooking his finger _just so_ at the right time and soothing Nicky’s trembling legs with his free hand.

“Can I… can I continue? Please, Nicky.” Joe asked, his voice rough.

“Yes, yes, of course.” Nicky’s own throat felt thick around his words, but he still widened his stance and arched his back, welcoming Joe back inside.

It was just the right side of too much, and thankfully Joe didn’t slip his finger back inside along with his tongue as he set back to eating Nicky out like he was a feast in front of a starving man. The roll of Joe’s piercing inside him sent shocks through Nicky’s over-sensitised body, and Nicky swallowed a moan as he felt one of Joe’s hands leave its grip on his arse, presumably drifting down to help Joe over the edge.

When Joe came it was with a low moan that sent vibrations all the way through Nicky, his tongue flicking against his rim one final time before withdrawing completely. Joe’s lips and beard were shining wet when Nicky turned round to check on him, a ridiculously self-satisfied grin on his face as he looked up at his husband.

“I’d missed that,” Joe said, wiping his mouth on the back of his sleeve.

“Me too,” Nicky said weakly.

He pulled his underwear and jeans back up, then hastily went over to the kitchen sink to wash his hands. He heard Joe mutter something over the loud rush of the tap and turned around to see Joe sheepishly prodding at the saucepan.

“I, uh, think I distracted you a bit _too_ much,” Joe said, stepping back to let Nicky assess the congealed mess that used to be a perfectly decent sauce.

“…cazzo.”

*****

“Mmm, Nicky, these pizzas are _amazing_.” Andy moaned in exaggeration as she took a bite of her pizza, looking Nicky dead in the eye as she did.

“Yeah, Chicago style too, I never thought you’d do it,” Nile agreed as she tucked into hers.

“I especially like the uneven distribution of toppings, very artistic,” Quynh said.

Nicky stared down at his own plate of pizza and bit the inside of his cheek as he tried not to reply. From under the table, Joe reached across and consolingly patted his knee.

“I should take some credit, really.” Joe said, and Nicky’s head snapped up in shock, hoping his husband wasn’t about to spill the details on exactly _why_ they were serving up frozen pizzas at what was supposed to be a fancy dinner.

“I pre-heated the oven.” Joe said smugly. “ _And_ set the timer. Nicky didn’t do much at all in fact besides grate some extra cheese on the top.”

Nicky breathed a sigh of relief and rolled his eyes at Joe. Joe grinned back, the picture of innocence to anyone who didn’t know him, then proceeded to lick tomato sauce off his fingers in a way that ruined any semblance of purity. Nicky felt his cheeks flush a little. Booker made a gagging noise.

“A toast.” Nicky said quickly, lifting up his glass in the hopes of distracting the others. “To the convenience of disgusting supermarket pizzas.”

“Here here.” Andy said, thumping the table with a fist as she lifted her glass in the air.

“To seeing in the new year with friends.” Joe added then paused, turning to smile at Nicky. “With family.” He added.

“To family.” Nicky agreed, leaning over to knock his glass against all the others.

“Salute.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr, @tobebbanburg, if you feel personally victimised by my portrayal of frozen pizzas (look they NEVER have enough cheese on and it drives me mad)


End file.
